


The Day Fukawa Finally Takes A Shower

by MiyakoShinigami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Before Tragedy, F/M, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoShinigami/pseuds/MiyakoShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those corny old 80s movies where the girl has a crush on the most popular guy in school and thinks she can never get him until she gets a makeover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, first fanfic on this site so... Hopefully you'll like it c:

Today was just an average day at Hopes Peak Academy. I was doing what I always do, following Byakuya-sama everywhere he goes. He's so... Amazing. I love him, however I know he and I will never be, since my ugliness gets in the way. I sighed behind the pillar leading to the library, Togami suddenly stops and turns. 

"When are ever going to stop following me? I've already said that you stink, have you ever heard of a shower?"

Fukawa thought for a second, "I'll do anything I can to please you. I'll go take a shower..."

He then walked into the library with no expression. I started to walk back down stairs, at least it's just the second floor. It was then I realized I would never get to my dorm. 

"Fukawa-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Asahina said, surprising me. She was with Sakura as per usual.

"W-what do you want, swimmer idiot?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Well, the girls and I were thinking about something..." She trailed.

"What do you want from me?" I snarled.

"We want to give you a makeover!" She said excitingly.

"Ha?"

"Well, your birthday is coming up and we thought we'd give you something that would-"

"That would enhance my ugliness?!"

"No, silly..." She leaned closer into my ear, "To impress Togami-san..."

The thought of Byakuya-sama actually looking at me, would be a dream come true, even if I had to be with the girls

"Alright, I'll do it. Where do you want me to be?"

Aoi smiled, "Meet us in the bath house at 10:00 in the morning tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and turned around to again, follow Byakuya-sama. I'm looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. The Importance of Being Earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to apply changes.

The next day,I took a quick shower and immediately left my room to go to the bath house. I'm too excited to see what I'd look like if I were pretty. As I arrived I saw Enoshima-san and her sister, Ikusaba.

"Yo, Fukawa-chan, ready to look fabulous?" Enoshima said as her sister slightly smiled.

I nodded excitingly.

She smiled, "Then let's get cracking!"

Just then Enoshima grabbed my wrist and lead me to the bath house where I saw everyone, Maizono, Fujisaki, Celes, Oogami, the swimming idiot, Kirigiri, and Ikusaba. Seeing the girls made me cringe, but they'll change me, and that's all I ever wanted... After a few minutes sitting down on the wooden benches, everyone had a specific job.

"Hmm..." Enoshima said trailing and reaching towards my face. "What if we took off your glasses..."

She then looked at me wide-eyed, "Oh my god-"

Suddenly all the girls, besides Celes, Kirigiri and Ikusaba who were standing in the back, came up to me and looked closely. Probably just looking at my hideous face.

"You're really pretty, Fukawa-chan!" Asahina said surprisingly.

"N-Nonsense, give me back my glasses!" I said with a blushed face, reaching for my spectacles.

"Oh, hell no! You're way too pretty for those, Fujisaki, you're on getting contacts." Enoshima said tossing my frames to Fujisaki, who made an uneasy catch.

"B-But I don't want to go alone..," She said looking down.

Junko snapped her fingers, "Celes, take Fujisaki to the imfirmary?"

Celes shot a glance, and by glance I mean glare.

"Enoshima-san..,"she said tilting her head slightly and giving a small smile. "Do not tell me what to do. I am the one who should be barking orders, not a simpleton like you. Kirigiri-san, do be a dear and take little Fujisaki to the imfirmary."

Kirigiri then walks away without saying a word, while Chihiro follows behind.

Enoshima rolls her eyes, "I don't care who the hell is in charge," she said giving up.

I knew there was no way to fight Celes-san and I guess Enoshima knew that too.

Celestia smiles, "Asahina-san, will you kindly do Fukawa-san's makeup?"

Asahina rose up from her seat and grabbed a leopard printed box that looked brand new. She then leads me to the mirror, making me sit on a small stool.

Picking the bag up she sets up shop next to me, "One step ahead of you," she said to Celes.

"Oh please, I'm always at least thre-"

"Shut up with the poker terms!" Enoshima shouted.

Suddenly, Asahina was holding a sponge in front of my face (apparently her canvas).

"Alrighty, let's start with the base," she said gently rubbing a triangular sponge against my skin.

It felt...weird. She chose a very light shade, matching my complexion of course, I usually spend my days in my house writing and don't get very much sun. Although, I don't really need it, Japanese men prefer a woman of pale skin. Byakuya-sama would like that. Suddenly, Celestia spoke again. The other girls besides Kirigiri, Fujisaki, and Asahina were sitting on the benches behind me, waiting to be called in to do their job.

"Enoshima, you're stylish. Go and pick some clothes out for our guest of honor."

Enoshima rolled her eyes, "Fine, Fukawa, what size are you?"

"Uh, extra small..," I replied. She nodded and left.

Asahina gawked, "Wow! You're really skinny!" She then started to poke her index finger on my stomach. "I wish I was your size, but I just love donuts too much."

I blushed and pushed her hand away,"J-Just get back to work..."

She smiled and began to put a light shade of pink eye shadow on my left eye.

"Maizono-san, after Asahina-san is finished I would like you to do her hair," Celes said as she sat down on the counter where the mirror was.

She crossed her legs, "Oogami-san, you and Ikusaba-san go tell Togami what time we would like to meet tonight. I'm picking you so you can bring brute force if necessary." They both nodded and walked out silently.

I smiled, 'I'm getting a date with Byakuya-sama!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my mind, I will now post chapter whenever! Because I really have a lot going on Wedsenday (got an audition, homework, and sectionals) so I will post when I am finished writing! So here you go!


	3. Shear Madness

"Absolutely not," Togami said.

He was in his usual spot, the library, reading a book and drinking coffee. He wasn't making eye contact with the two strong women.

"Togami, just do it. She likes you a lot and it would mean to world to her," Ikusaba said with a monotone voice.

"Does it look like I care?" He answered condescendingly.

Sakura stood quietly. Ikusaba spoke up, "It's her birthday for goodness sake. All she does is care for you and you do nothing in return."

"And? Why should I do anything for her? She's just a weird girl who follows me around. She never washes herself, so it's literally nauseating to be around such a woman. She's not even remotely attractive in any possible way," he answered bluntly still staring into his book.

Sakura then snatched his book in one quick motion. "You will not talk ill about someone who cares for you."

"Give me back my book," he said as he stood up and started to walk towards them.

"No," Ikusaba answered, "You will not get it back until you go on a date with her."

"Then I'll just read another book," he said walking towards a bookshelf and grabbing a book.

Sakura swooped and took it again.

"Will you stop that?" He questioned looking at them with a glare.

"We already told you we weren't," Ikusaba answered again.

He sighed and straightened his suit, "Seven o'clock sharp. Just makes sure she smells decent." With that he walked off in a huff and out the door. 

* * *

"You should fix your hair more often Fukawa," Maizono said as she brushed the writer's purple locks.

"I-I never had the time to..." I answered.

I was still sitting in the stool, but my makeup was now finished. I really didn't have much on, just some blush, lip-gloss, and black eyeliner to match the pink eye shadow. Right now I had a pink drape around my neck and down to my knees. I felt Maizono take the ends of my hair and cut them off.

"When did you say you had your last haircut?"

"A-About a year ago..."

"No wonder it's so long and untamed!"

'Gee, thanks...'

She took me to the nearby sink and proceeded to shampoo my hair. It felt tingly and sweet and it even smelled like mint. She then turned off the water and dried my hair with nearby towel. When she revealed how I looked with just straight hair, it made me smile.

"Fukawa-chan is smiling!" Maizono called out.

I sighed and smiled again. "Uh... Maizono-san..."

"Yes, Fukawa?"

"Can you... Curl my hair?"

"I'd thought you'd never asked!" She said happily pulling out her curling iron.

As she plugged in the machine, it started to steam. She grabbed it and began to clip the ends of my hair and curl up.

"Fukawa, I've been meaning to ask you... Why do you put up with someone like Togami?" Maizono said looking into my reflection.

"B-Because... He's the one!" Sayaka looked at me funny. "T-Think about how much you like Kuwata-kun!" I retaliated.

"Calm down, I just meant that he treats you poorly and you put up with it," she said uncurling my hair, letting my hair dangle only for it to come back up almost in a circle.

"I know he'll come around one day, after all he is my white knight..."

She sighed, "I think you can do so much better..." '

With who? No one else is boyfriend material. Let me think... Yamada is a disgusting otaku who has a crush on the most controlling person I've ever met. Ishimaru is annoying and all he does is yell and scream why we were late or why we are out of the school dress code, he even makes us put it in some sort of daily log. Kuwata and Sayaka are a couple. Maybe Naegi, but I do see his eyes on Kirigiri however. Oowada is too out of control, bad boys aren't really my type and Hagakure is... Hagakure...' Literally no one else but Togami. Maybe one day I'll say something, better yet _she_ would have something to say. Suddenly, Sakura and Ikusaba came back.

"Seven o'clock, Fukawa. Don't be late," Ikusaba said as she sat down on one of the wooden benches while Sakura sat on the bench in front of her.

I smiled with glee and let out a squeamish scream.


	4. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes for Touko

I looked into the mirror after Sayaka was done, my hair had a nice bouncy curl to it. I looked... Pretty. I finally said it, I'm pretty. Well, if only I'd fix myself up more often then I could be pretty all the time, but I'm not Junko or Maizono, I don't have a career choice where people see my face. I'm a writer. I was once asked to put my picture in So Lingers The Ocean, but of course I said no, my ugliness would probably punch holes in my reader's eyes...

"Ready to get some clothes?" Junko asked surprising me.

"Uh, yes..."

Maizono undid the drape unveiling my uniform, which looked the same everyday. Just a long skirt with a sailor like dress shirt. "Gosh, you look despairingly ugly," commented Junko.

"Shut up," I responded.

She took me into her room, which was filled wall to wall with different clothing designs and can be seen with two beds, I guess she and Mukuro share the same room. 

"So, I found an outfit that I think would look so great on you! Try it on~," she said handing me articles of clothing that were hung on a hanger.

I walked into her bathroom to change, the bathroom looked exactly like mine, only with way more beauty products and smelled like roses. The clothes she gave me look good for other people, I don't know about-

She handed me shorts... I can't where shorts... Well, I could, but it'll show her tally marks and people will assume I do self-harm. "Uh, Enoshima? May I have pants instead?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any, I have capris. How about that?" She answered. 

I can hear her moving around and a sudden halt came, I heard heels coming to the door. She opened the door and exchanged the pants. I started to slip on the top she gave me, I sometimes wish there was a mirror in here...

I then pulled up the capris and opened the door.

"Ew, you look like a soccer mom. How about another outfit?"

At least she gave me a honest answer. She then handed me a sundress, "How about this?" 

I took it and changed into it.

I came out with blood rushing to my face, I haven't been in a dress since I was a child. I wear a skirt so it should feel like a dress, but it doesn't. There is always this strange element of dresses that make girls feel prettier than they actually look. Skirts just don't fulfill that void. "Ah! You look perfect!"

I looked down at the dress, it was a swirl of pink and grey. The top half was all grey, but the back then rosy pink. The bottom was just a pattern of pale red and charcoal. She gave me a belt to go around my waistline, which was diamond encrusted (fake of course) and was silver. 

She then again grabbed my wrist and led me to the bath house. I caught a glimpse of what looked like Naegi, no one has an ahoge like him. I still don't have a way of eyesight, but I did see... Pink on the pale face of his. I returned my gaze on Junko's back. Suddenly we were with the girls once again, "Ladies~!" Junko announced, "May I present to you, Ms. Touko Fukawa!"

I walked around her to reveal to everyone how sickly I looked. 

"Oh my gosh! You look freakishly amazing!" Asahina gushed. "Togami will have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you!"

Just then Kirigiri walked in along with Chihiro, contacts at hand along with my glasses. "Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Junko said putting her hands on her hips.

"She has a prescription that took forever to find," Kirigiri responded and handed the contacts to me.

I've always been kind of terrified of putting things in my eyes, but I will do anything, for the love of my life. I started with my right eye, placing in to my eye, after the deed was done, I blinked. It wasn't so bad, now for the left. Wow is this all I have to do? I should've worn contacts years ago. 

"Make sure to take it out before you fall asleep," Kirigiri said looking away.

Celestia smiled and gave a small laugh, " I guess it is time to do my part."


	5. Glass Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date.

Celestia pulled out a black suede box with a gold button in the middle. Once pressing the button, it released several drawers full of jewelry displaying rings, earrings, necklaces and even toe rings. "Which ones would you like?" she asked.

"Uh-"

"Let's see..,"she picked up silver bangles that were diamond encrusted,"put these on."

I did as I was told.

"Hmm..," she reached for a ring, "what's your birth stone?"

"Aquamarine..."

"Doesn't match, what about onyx?"

Aoi frowned, "Don't make her go goth, Celes-chan!"

Celestia rolled her crimson eyes. "Fine. How about more diamonds?"

She handed me a small diamond ring and slipped it on my finger. 

"Oh look! Fukawa said yes!" Junko laughed.

Everyone bursted into laughter...I even joined in. Just then everyone was quiet, leaving me the only one laughing. "W-What?" I asked.

"You've never laughed before, at least we've never heard you do that," Kirigiri said giving a slight smile.

I smiled back. 

-

It was now 6:30.

-

Today is my birthday, March 3rd. Today, I finally get to be pretty. Right now, I was just waiting to be with Togami. Celes sent out Ikusaba and the Ogre yet again to retrieve my beloved white knight. I wonder what he'll look like, would he be in a tux? His usual attire? Something told me that he would look different, but I don't see how someone as amazing as him would do something like that for an ugly piece of trash like myself.

I'm saddened that I couldn't stay to watch him leave his room this morning. Seeing him is what got me motivated every morning. I love looking at his slim legs step out of his door frame, every time my eyes meet his blue ones, it filled me with euphoria. I just... Love him. I am in love with Byakuya Togami. I know he doesn't share the same affection but if he did, I would be with the most beautiful creature in the world. I'd love to just curl up with him and read a book together, better yet, write a story for him. Anything to get those hands around my waist and on my-

"He's here," Ikusaba said, interrupting my train of thought. 

I got up from the stool to reveal my full outfit with my flats. So here I am, hair fixed, makeup done, breath minty fresh, and I smell amazing. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

I walked out of the bath house to find Byakuya-sama holding a bouquet of daisies, must've gotten them from the garden upstairs. I saw something that surprised me and sent my whole face to a red color... He had a tint of pink on his face. He cleared his throat, "These are for you."

He gave me the flowers and I smelled them, they're fresh. 

I looked behind me to find the girls smiling at me, Kirigiri spoke up.

"While Fujisaki and I were getting your prescription, we finished early and sat up your dinner in the library."

Byakuya-sama nodded and began walking. I waved goodbye and trailed behind him. After we left the cafeteria area we were now in the hallway where the classrooms were. I hope I don't make fool of myself..."Thank you for doing this for me..." 

"I was forced to," he snapped back.

I sighed, he's too amazing. "Uh... Read any good books lately?"

"Stop trying to make conversation, you're embarrassing yourself."

My mouth quickly closed. We then reached the staircase and began climbing.

"And yes, I've been reading some tolerable novels..." 

I grinned, he said something back to me! He really must care fo-

Not paying attention, I tripped on my own feet and began to fall backwards dropping the flowers in my hand. "Togami!" 

He turned quickly and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his grasp. "Idiot," with that he walked ahead of me.

Are you fucking kidding me, gloomy? You're such a stupid bitch. 

Shut up.

I shook my head and walked down to pick up the flowers and began walking behind quietly. I felt terrible, maybe this won't be all that magical anyway. We reached the library to find candles lit, a vase of daffodils and light music in the background. There was a basket full of food and some wine, I guess the principle won't mind. We pulled up chairs to meet at the table. "Um... Shall we talk?" I asked quivering. 

"Why do you insist on doing things I don't want to do?" He asked reaching for some grapes.

"Well, I don't really know what to talk to you about... I just want to-"

"Get to know me? Don't you know me already, you follow me around and you don't know me? I find that hard to believe."

He was right, I do know almost everything there is to know about him. Hell, I think I know him better than he knows himself. I know his history, his favorite coffee, favorite book. I never knew one thing about him... Has he had any lovers?

He smirked, "Maybe we should talk about your book."

"My book? I-I wouldn't expect you to read such trash as my own novel..."

"I only read best sellers."

That's a new fact. "What did you think?" 

"I enjoyed it. I'm not a fan of romance novels, but you obviously put a trance on those silly teenage girls. Well done,"he said grabbing a wine glass and started to pour.

While letting a squealing sigh, Byakuya-sama looked at me sheepishly and handed me the glass and I sipped. Ew, this is disgusting... I'm going to pass on the wine... "Drink it."

I drank more. 

The date is going as I thought it would....

I looked him in the eyes, he has such lovely eyes... He looked away. "Don't look at me."

I shot my head down. He reached into the basket that was in front of us. He let out a grunt and revealed a-

Blood. 

No... No... "Bya-"

I fainted. No, no... NO.

Suddenly a hysterical laughter let out of my mouth. I have no control over what's going to happen next.


End file.
